Halo
by kristen.barker.54
Summary: He is an illegitimate son born to the lord of the Vale of Tears. So what happens when he falls for a girl of noble birth?
1. Hunting

He was a bastard. An illegitimate boy born to Lord Windsor, he would never gain the ability to rule over the Vale of Tears. But still, his lord father loved him dearly, and gave him the name of his own father; Marluxia.

Marluxia-even though he did not belong to his lord father's wife-looked more like him than all the other trueborn sons, he behaved more like him, and he possessed the same talents and love for nature, just like his father. He loved his father, his four half brothers, and two half sisters, but the gods knew he truly hated the woman they all called mother. She refused to speak to him, or even look at him, and when her two daughters were around him she would snap at him to back off of them as if he planned on harming them.

Marluxia was the same age-seveteen-as his father's trueborn oldest, Marc, and they got along like true brothers. They were both skilled in archery, but Marluxia excelled the best in melee combat, his favorite weapon being a scythe. Marc would watch his half brother spar with one of the knights and was always impressed when the knight was on the ground, Marluxia's foot resting on his chest to keep him there.

On this day, all five boys were out on a hunting trip, the three oldest being the only ones carrying the bows and arrows, much to Riley's dismay. Riley was eleven, and felt that he should be allowed a bow and arrow too, but he was left in charge of five year old Mathis. He kept his brown eyes on the small pony's mane he was riding, muttering distainfully under his breath. "Riley, knock it off," Marc grumbled from a few feet above him.

"You'll scare away the game," Marluxia added.

"And if you do that, _you'll _have to explain to father why it is we don't have dinner tonight," Fifteen year old Adam said. While Lord Windsor's castle was well equipped to feed his family for months, he liked to have the cooks make whatever his sons caught on the hunt. It made them all feel proud. Riley shut his mouth but continued to glare at the pony's mane.

Marluxia looked around at his brothers and sighed. While they never pointed out that he wasn't their true brother-besides once when he made Riley mad, and he got it from their father later that night-it wasn't hard to see Marluxia was the bastard child. He was the only one of his father's children to have his blue eyes, and he had the dull pink hair his mother had. Marluxia never knew her, and his father refused to speak of her. His half siblings treated him like their true brother, and while Marluxia appreciated that, he still didn't feel too great about his position.

_Snap. _Marluxia reacted first, drawing his arrow, positioning it against his bow, then shooting before his brothers even knew where the sound came from. The arrow nailed a buck right between its eyes. "Damn, Marluxia," Marc said, amazed. "I didn't even know where it was."

"Hmph," Marluxia replied with a smirk. His smirk said he was proud of himself. "Some men need training be good hunters," He said as he dismounted and walked over to his kill. "Others are born with the skill."

"Alright, smart ass." Marc and Adam also dismounted and walked over to the dead deer while Riley stayed with Mathis. He glared at Marluxia with contempt.

It was no secret Riley didn't like his half brother, but out of respect for his father and real brothers, he did his best to get along with him. But he still didn't understand. As Riley's mother had taught him, most men "leave their bastard children with their whore mothers" but his lord father had brought Marluxia home with him after the war. By that time, both Marc and Marluxia were two. Their father loved Marluxia as much as he loved his legitimate children, and Riley always thought that bastard children weren't as loved. He _believed _that.

"This buck is huge," Adam said.

"We're going to need two horses to drag it back to the castle..." Marc murmured.

"That will damage it," Marluxia said.

"Well it's too big for one horse to carry." Marluxia moved his hand to cup his chin and thought. This was the best kill he'd had in his ten years of hunting-his father had allowed him and Marc to go out when they were seven to learn to hunt with his brother-and he wasn't intending to just leave it out in the woods to rot. Then he got an idea.

"We have a net, right?"

"Right..." Marc said, raising a dark brown eyebrow.

"And we have a rope...?" He walked over to his horse and dug around in the rucksack, pulling the long rope and the net from it.

"What do you intend on doing?" Adam asked.

"Just help me." Marluxia answered in the voice he used when he was either thinking hard or working hard.

Within minutes they were on their way back to the castle, the buck being carried by Marluxia's horse and by Marc's horse. Marluxia had cut the rope into four pieces, tied it to the net then wrapped it under the two horses. "It's getting pretty dark," Riley murmured.

"Then it's good we're heading back," Marluxia replied. "The forest becomes quite dangerous at night." He looked down at his half brother, who glared back up at him. He couldn't help but smile. Marluxia was not cruel to Riley, but, he figured since the boy didn't like him to start, why should he waste his time being kind? Marluxia liked to scare Riley, and he could see he was succeeding in his endeavors tonight.

"Now," Marc warned. "That's only if you are deep, very deep in the forest. We are near the edge. Don't scare Riley, Marluxia." Marluxia gave him a side smile. It was cold.

Mathis reached a tiny hand up and pulled on Marluxia's pant leg as they rode; he looked down. "Yes?"

"There's something in here," Mathis said in his quiet voice. He didn't usually speak very loudly, and if he did have to speak, he preferred to lean in close and whisper what he had to say into your ear. But since he was on a pony and Marluxia was on a real horse, that option wasn't available. Marluxia frowned down at his young half brother.

"See, Marluxia? You put that nonsense into Mathis' head!" Marc scolded. He rolled his eyes.

"I put no nonsense into his head. He has never heard my stories of the woods."

"Marluxia!" Mathis cried. "There's something here! It's watching us!"

"Mathis," Marluxia said softly. "Marc is correct. The only things that could harm us are deep in the woods."

"No!"

"Dammit Mathis hush." Adam growled.

"Don't be too hard," Marc said. "He's just a little boy." Marluxia, who had been staring down at Mathis, narrowed his eyes. The look in the boy's dark eyes, on his cute little face...

His head snapped to attention, and he stopped his horse, forcing Marc to stop his. Adam and Riley trailed ahead for a moment before they realized their older brothers had stopped. "Marluxia," Marc said in his warning voice.

"Shh!" He hissed. He was listening closely, hearing the slight rustle of the branches and fallen leaves, feeling the cold of winter biting against his face. It felt like a normal night, but...it didn't. Mathis was right; something was there.

Eyes narrowing, Marluxia drew an arrow and prepared in case he had to shoot. "Marluxia, there's nothing," Adam said.

"No, there is." He replied, looking around as he dismounted his horse. It was looking a bit spooked itself. Marc and Adam exchanged dark eyed glances before Marc decided to dismount too.

There was a hissing sound and Marc quickly got his own bow and arrow ready. "What was that?" Riley asked, frightened.

"Adam, protect the boys," Marluxia said.

"Right."

"Do you think it's The Others?" Marc asked.

"Maybe. Or the Children of the Forest."

"But they should know not to be anywhere near the castle!" Marluxia gave Marc a look.

"The Children of the Forest are inbred freaks who don't know left from right," he said. "They wouldn't know a damn thing." A stick somewhere close to them snapped and the brothers looked to their left, aiming their arrows.

"A bear?"

"Too small,"

"A wolf?"

"Too quiet,"

"Then what?"

Marluxia remained silent, glaring into the brush, his eyes looking for any signs of disturbance. The bushes moved and a small girl peered out, and Marluxia and Marc sighed, visibly relaxing, lowering their bows. "Is that one of the Children?" Adam called. They exchanged looks then raised their bows again; the girl squeaked.

"I-I'm not..." The girl said in a soft voice. "I'm just...lost,"

"Come all the way out, then," Marc said. The girl moved her emerald eyes to stare at the snow, then slowly moved from behind the bush.

She was naked, her little pale body torn up and bleeding. "Where are your clothes?" Marc asked, frowning. Adam covered Riley and Mathis' eyes and Marluxia went back to his horse for the blanket.

"They took my clothes," the girl murmured.

"Who's they?"

"I don't..."

"It was probably the Children," Marluxia said as he walked back over to them, draping the blanket over her slim shoulders. "They'd rape a dog if they got the chance."

"Marluxia!" Marc scolded. Marluxia gave him a look.

"Come," he said, guiding the girl back to his horse.

"You won't..." she pulled back from him; he smiled.

"We won't hurt you. Those four are the sons of Lord Windsor," The girl frowned.

"What of you?" He looked away.

"I am his son as well. His _bastard_ son." He lifted the girl by her little waist onto his horse and murmured, "And like I'd do anything that would warrant myself a bastard son as well."

The girl refused to speak the whole ride back to the castle, even though Marc and Marluxia kept telling her that she would have to answer their father. She kept her eyes on the horse's red mane, squirming a bit whenever Marluxia's fingers moved on her hips. She felt all their eyes on her, but she only ever met the gaze of the youngest boy down on the pony; his big brown eyes seemed to put her in a trance. He was so pretty with those dark eyes, snowy skin, light blond hair and full pink cheeks. He reminded her a bit of the man sitting behind her-put ocean blue eyes and pink hair on the boy and he could be that man's son.

"Well would you at least tell us your name?" Marc asked.

"Or your age?" Marluxia added.

"I am fourteen," the girl whispered.

"And your name?" Marc pressed. The girl didn't answer, lowering her head, her blood red hair moving to fall around her shoulders.

"Don't worry," Adam said. "She'll tell father." Marluxia noticed when she tensed; her shoulders rose a bit and her head lowered even more. He shot a glare at Adam, who murmured an apology.

"Father won't harm you," Marluxia assured her in a gentle voice. His fingers moved over her right arm in a firm reassurance that ended in a pat-she relaxed.

Marc sighed in amazement. No one could coax any animal or person like his half brother could. "So do what do you think we should do first?" Adam asked. "It's not like she can speak to father while she's naked."

"True," Marc said. "You think mother would allow her one of Era's dresses?"

"Of course. She'd treat her like one of her own daughters." Marluxia's snort made the girl jump in shock, and the two brothers glared at him. As badly as Marluxia wanted to say that their mother was a snide, cruel, irritating bitch, he couldn't. He loved his brothers enough to not hurt their feelings that way, and understood they were trying to make the girl feel better. But Marluxia knew better. That woman wouldn't be happy about another child in her home. Unless it was hers, she didn't want to deal with it.

As they neared the castle the girl looked back over her shoulder at Marluxia who told her it'd be okay in a soft voice. Her eyes moved down to the crest on his left breast and he said, "It's a direwolf holding a thyme in its mouth. It means strength and courage and it's the symbol of my father's household."

"Um..." Marluxia smiled.

"I may be a bastard, darling, but father doesn't care. To him, I am a member of the household." A small smile touched the girl's lips.

"That's nice." She said truthfully.

Marluxia helped her dismount and she cuddled the blanket closer to her. The little boy jumped off the pony and ran over to her, reaching his little hand up. "Mathis," Marc said.

"He's not hurting anything," Marluxia said. "He just wants to hold her hand." The girl stared down at the boy called Mathis for a moment before taking his little hand in her bigger hand. As some servants hauled the buck into the castle the men and young woman walked into the castle; she blushed and looked down, away from the stares the other servants gave her.

"Adam, take Riley and Mathis to their rooms," Marc said. "Marluxia and I will take the girl to father."

Mathis shook his little head and cuddled in closer to the girl. "He's quite taken with you," Marluxia said with a smile. He kneeled down to Mathis' short height and gently wrapped his big hands around the child's shoulders. "You need to let her go for now. Don't worry, she'll come back." Mathis leaned closer and whispered something into his older brother's ear; he nodded. "Of course, boy. Now, go with Adam and Riley." Hesitantly, Mathis let go of the girl's hand and walked over to Adam to take his hand. As the older boy led the younger ones away, Mathis turned to get a last look at the girl.


	2. The Lord and Lady

"Era," Marc opened his younger sister's door without knocking and she looked up, glaring at him.

"What?"

"We need to use one of your dresses," She raised a blond eyebrow.

"Um...why?"

"We'll explain after we get done speaking to father," Marluxia sighed as he leaned against the door frame. Chocolate eyes narrowing, Era stood from her needlework and walked over to her closet, pulling out a white dress and tossing it to Marc.

"Thank you," he said as he turned to leave.

"I better get that back!"

When they gave the girl the dress they respectfully turned their backs. "She seems too small to be a peasant," Marc murmured to Marluxia.

"And far too pale," he agreed. "Peasants are outside all day, man woman and child."

"Royalty?"

"She's not the princess," Marluxia said as he shook his head. "But she is most likely nobility."

"I do not recognize her..."

"Neither do I. But there are eleven realms and father has only ever taken us to five. Perhaps she's from a realm we've not yet visited."

"I'm done." The girl said softly.

As they walked to the Hall of Thrones, Marc said, "You'll like father. He is very kind."

"Can't say the same about your mother..." Marluxia grumbled under his breath. Marc glared at him for a moment before continuing,

"And my mother will know only to speak whenever she is needed to speak. She won't judge you. She can be quite kind herself." He said this last part a little louder, as if he meant to say it to Marluxia, who rolled his eyes.

Marc knocked on the huge wooden doors five times as the children-besides Marluxia-were to knock. It let their parents know that it was simply their children. Marluxia was made to knock ten times, that way the lady of the castle knew to walk out of the room before he entered. Marc pushed the doors open and led both the girl and his brother into the room; his lady mother narrowed her eyes when she saw the bastard.

The girl looked at the lord of the castle first, and she concluded he seemed like a nice enough man. He had clean cut dark brown hair-uncommon for men of nobility-and a scruffy beard that reminded her much of her grandfather's...granted, the lord was not as old. He had crow's feet around his narrowed, kind looking brown eyes and a straight nose like Marluxia. He was dressed all in black, besides his shirt, which was dark brown. On the left breast of that shirt was the sigil of the household.

To the lord's right was his lady, a tall-looking, thin woman was long golden blond hair and narrowed grey eyes. The girl figured the lady's eyes were usually wider-she was just glaring at Marluxia. She was beautiful in the face, high cheekbones, a perfectly shaped nose, and lips a little less than full. Her golden hair was wrapped up in a bun sitting on top of her head like a crown, and she was dressed in a green and white dress with sleeves longer than her arms. Peeking out from those sleeves were her slender fingers, a beautiful sapphire ring wrapped around her left index finger. She crossed her legs and lifted her head to acknowledge the girl.

"Father, we found this girl while hunting," Marc said in a soft, even tone. His lord father cocked his head.

"She was just alone, left in the woods?"

"Is she one of the Children?" his mother asked.

"No," Marluxia replied, though everyone knew she didn't want the answer from him. She expected him to be quiet in her presence, but now he didn't care. Eyes narrowing even more at him she turned her gaze back to her real son.

"Well girl, what is your name?" Their father asked. The girl remained silent. "Well, I am Baron Windsor, and this is my wife Cherrie. Obviously you know my sons,"

"It's a shame she had to meet the bastard," Cherrie murmured.

At one time, that comment would've made Marluxia storm off and punch one of the servants in the face, maybe even make him cry, but now he simply kept his gaze on his father and ignored her. He was older now and expected to behave like a man. There was nothing wrong with him. Marc looked over to his half brother and put a hand on his shoulder; he shrugged it off.

"Now," Baron said gently. "Girl, will you please give me your name?" The girl was quiet a moment more, then replied,

"Mia..." As if unsure of herself. Baron and Cherrie exchanged glances.

"Mia...?" She closed her eyes.

"Mia White, of Winter's Hollow." Baron quickly stood, his thick eyebrows raised.

"Of Winter's Hollow?" he repeated. "Girl, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"We were on our way to see my father's brother in the Steep Valley. I...got seperated from the convoy."

"Well we need to send word to your parents. They're probably worried sick," Cherrie said gently. That was the first time Marluxia ever heard her speak that way. But usually she was yelling at him.

Mia flinched, he noticed, when Cherrie said to send word to her parents. He frowned and touched his finger tips to her shoulder, and she jumped a bit, turning to look at him. She couldn't look at him with that concerned look in his blue orbs. "Don't touch her," Cherrie snapped. Marluxia just gave her a blank stare. Giving his wife a look, Baron said,

"For now, Marc _and _Marluxia, take Mia to the spare room in the west wing."

"The one by Riena's room?" Marc asked.

"Yes. We will send our fastest owl to deliver the message to the Whites." He looked down at Mia and smiled softly. "Don't worry, dear. You'll be home soon."


	3. Heart to Heart

It ended up being just Marluxia escorting Mia back to her room after the small meeting. Marc found himself being dragged by his ear down the hall by his and Marluxia's tutor, Vexen, for a scolding. For what, Marluxia didn't know, but he still laughed at the look on his brother's face.

As Marluxia and Mia walked, he asked her what Winter's Hollow was like. "It's winter for three out of the four seasons. The harvest in the spring must be bountiful, which it usually is. Under the ice and snow, the soil is fertile, and of course there's always the bounty of the sea," she replied softly. Marluxia made a face.

"I would hate to live in a place that's winter all the time,"

"It's not winter all the time. Spring lasts a while. Besides, the winters down here aren't the greatest themselves."

"Yes, but Winter's Hollow is farther up north, so the winters there are harder," Marluxia replied, smirking down at her. He wasn't wrong, and he knew it.

"Fine," she said, shaking her head.

"So, you're alright, right?" She glanced at him warily.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were out in the woods, all by yourself, stark naked...you're okay, right?" She nodded slightly, her hands fisting. Marluxia frowned. She was lying, but he wasn't intending on pushing her. He barely knew her. As they reached the spare room he said, "Well you're safe here until your parents come to get you."

"I'm safe here without them." Mia murmured under her breath, low enough so that Marluxia couldn't hear her.

Marluxia pushed open the door to reveal a big yet cozy bedroom with a large bed in the middle, beneath a wide window adorned with royal blue curtains. There was a large wardrobe made of dark, rich wood and a matching vanity across the room from it. Two velvet blue chairs were positioned by the large fireplace that had a warm fire glowing inside the hearth. Next the wardrobe there was a door, and she cocked her head. "There's a bathroom in there," Marluxia told her.

"This is..." Mia was speechless. "I don't even..." Marluxia smiled.

"Don't worry about it." She turned and looked at him, knowing that she would get more respect and appreciation here than he did.

"Marluxia!" Vexen's voice called. He groaned.

"What?"

"You think I'd let you off the hook, boy? Come down here!"

"Well, I'm off to get my ass chewed out. Good night." He turned back to Mia and smiled when he saw she was giggling silently.

"Good night."

...

Mia spent two hours that night cleaning herself up. First, she cleaned off her wounds the best she could then bathed herself, taking care around them. As she sat in the large tub she thought. She thought about the lord and lady of the castle, and the boys, little Mathis, but most of all, she thought of Marluxia. The bastard son of Baron that took a bunch of crap from the lady of the castle. She knew that woman's words cut into him like the sharpest knife, even though he did his best to ignore it. His younger brother-Riley?-didn't appear to like him either. Probably because of the thoughts his mother put into his head. Mia hoped Mathis didn't turn out that way; he seemed to like his half brother.

She lifted her face up and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She liked Marluxia herself, though she didn't really know him. She figured she could be friends with him, once she got to know him, and she didn't really care if he was a bastard child. It's not like he asked to be born to unwed parents, right?

Parents...Mia didn't particularly care for hers. Her mother was an overbearing shrill woman, and her father was a whore mongering wretch-in her eyes, that is. In the peasants of Winter's Hollow, they were wise, kind, gentle, smart...bull. It didn't help that they were going to force her to marry a thirty eight year old man who liked his women as much as her father did. That man was tall, fat, and dirty. Her eyes opened and a couple tears slid from them. She'd sooner have a bastard over that wretch.

As Mia gently worked a comb through her tangled locks and knock sounded on her door. "Yes?" she answered. In walked the last person she thought she'd see-Lord Baron.

"I have sent my fastest owl to give word to your parents that you are here," he said. Sucking in her full lips, she nodded. Baron frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mia lied.

"See, I have learned after my many experiances with women-most unsavory-that if you ask what is wrong and she says nothing, with that expression on her face, it means something is wrong. Now, my dear, would you tell an old man your troubles?" Mia gave him a small smile and moved her eyes to the comb in her lap.

"I'm just betrothed to a man I don't want to marry. He is more than half my age and...and..." Baron put his hand on Mia's slim shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"You know, girl, I once knew a young lady much like you. Quiet, shy, beautiful, and she was to marry a man she did not love. She would complain to her best friend-her little sister-and she wouldn't look him in the eye. She would be so cold and say the rudest things to him it cut him so very deep, and on their wedding night, she threw everything in sight at him to keep him away from her. But do you know what?"

"What?"

"She gave him twenty years of her beauty, her voice, her assurance, and six wonderful children. That woman, my dear, is my wife. She grew to love me, to even forgive me after...well, you know, and still loved me enough to give me three more sons and two wonderful girls, loved me enough to allow Marluxia to stay here with us. Now while you may not love the man you are to marry, think: could you get to?"

"But...but he is not as kind as you, my lord," Mia protested. "He is cruel and snide and likes his women. I will not be his only. He will have dozens of bastards running about!" Baron's eyes managed to become even softer than they were before.

"That would make him no better than myself, darling."

"No, that's not what I meant. Most men have at least one bastard child. It just hurts, to think that while I'll be in bed alone he'll be out enjoying the company of whores. I don't want to marry a man like that." Baron reached out and wiped a tear that had fallen from Mia's left eye without her noticing.

"You have a good heart, Mia, and a good brain to match. That's very dangerous for a young lady. I am not your father, and I do not wish to start any battles between our households. I can't tell you what you should and should not do. All I know is, your future husband would be the biggest fool on the face of the Earth if he did not see all of what you are."

...


	4. She Ran

Marluxia awoke to ice cold water being splashed on his face. "Up!" Vexen barked. He bolted up, not needing a command, shaking his head like a dog and flinging water in every direction.

"What the hell, old man?" Marluxia yelled, throwing the covers from himself and standing.

"Watch your language," Vexen warned, his bright green eyes narrowing.

"Well! What was that for?"

"I told you to get up three times, boy."

"No you didn't!"

"I most certainly did! Now get dressed. You may be a bastard but you don't get off as easily as the others. You have a sparring lesson with Sir Gerald, then your language lesson..." Marluxia tuned out the man's voice and began seeking out something he could use to dry his hair and face off with. If he went outside soaked like this he'd surely get sick.

Vexen was the tutor for the two older boys and was a good friend of their father. He had long blond hair that fell to the middle of his back and green eyes that twitched if he were angry; and he was angered a lot whenever he had to deal with Marluxia alone. He had a long face, sharp nose, and lips that made a straight line, and a slightly deranged voice to top it off. Marluxia thought he was creepy. "Where is Marc?" Marluxia asked, cutting Vexen off. He narrowed his eyes at the rudeness.

"He is with your father, learning how to manage the realm." Oh, right. That was the oldest son's duty-learn to rule after their father. If Marluxia were legitimate, it would be him learning these things; he was four months older than Marc. "Come. Sir Gerald is waiting."

_Clang. _Marluxia knew how to block all the knight's blows, not to mention he could dodge the man's foot whenever he kicked. Sir Gerald fought dirty, and that made him the best knight in the realm-yet he still couldn't take Marluxia down. Their sparring always ended in a tie. As their swords clashed multiple times, Mia walked out into the courtyard, her hands folded in front of her. "Oomph!" The knight tackled Marluxia and smiled.

"You need not get distracted, boy," he said. Growling, he pushed Sir Gerald off of him and sat up, rubbing his head; he hit it pretty hard. "Getting distracted on the battle field is a mistake that will be your last. No matter if you see a pretty girl-" Mia blushed. "-or if you lose a loved one, you _cannot _become distracted. Now get up. Show the girl your strength."

"They are equally matched," Mia murmured.

"Yes, no one has ever beat Sir Gerald, and being equally matched to him proves true strength," Vexen said. "That boy may be annoying as sin most of the time, but it's hard not to be proud of him." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm Mia," she said.

"Vexen. I am Marc's tutor. That one too." He wiggled his finger toward Marluxia then went back to writing whatever is was he was writing.

"When will the day come that you beat me, boy?" Sir Gerald taunted with a smile. Marluxia's face set in a snarl and his swings became more fierce, quicker, and then... The older man's sword went flying and he was thrown onto his back, Marluxia's foot on his chest.

"Now." he replied breathlessly.

"Very good," Vexen said, jotting something down.

Mia smiled and clapped. Back home, she wasn't allowed to watch any sparrings; her mother said it was too violent for a delicate girl like herself. Marluxia removed his foot from Sir Gerald's chest and offered his hand; he clapped his hand into it and was pulled to his feet.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed. "You are by far the best man I've ever trained!" Marluxia smiled. It was nice to know that he was good for something.

...

"So are your parents on their way?" Marluxia asked Mia as they walked down the corridor leading to one of the many libraries. in the castle. She swallowed.

"They should be. Your father sent the owl to the Steep Valley and I assume they're coming." Marluxia frowned at her lack of emotion.

"Please I beg you, contain your joy,"

"I'm not very joyful." She replied flatly.

"I can see that. May I ask why?" She flinched at the softness of his voice and stopped walking. "Mia, if I offended you, I'm sorry." She just shook her head, sucking in her bottom lip and biting down on it.

"My parents just don't really care. They never let me out of my room unless it's to eat, they don't listen, and in four years, I'm to marry a thirty eight year old barbarian who is most likely riddled with diseases. I don't want to go back..."

"Mia...did you really get lost from your convoy, or did you run away?" She looked at him and said,

"I ran away."

Marluxia stared at her for a moment before lightly taking her arm and leading them down to the library. "Well let's just keep this between us, okay? I don't want you getting in trouble."

"You're not...mad?" He looked back at her.

"Why would I be mad? I'm not your parents. I'm just your friend." Mia smiled.

"You're my friend?" Marluxia returned her smile.

"Well of course. Besides father and my brothers, you're the only other person of noble birth that doesn't treat me like dirt."

They entered the library, where Marc and the other boys were, and Mathis ran up to Mia, grabbing her hand when he reached her. "You've taken quickly to her," Marc commented with a smile. Adam glanced up from the book he was reading while Riley just plain ignored the two new additions to their group. Mathis turned and smiled at Marc, then took Marluxia's hand in his free hand. Unlike his other brothers, Marluxia didn't pull his hand away when Mathis wrapped his little fingers around it; rather, he gave him a gentle squeeze and swung their arms back and forth.

"Marluxia, are you in here?" a girl's voice asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I need help reaching this book. Please?"

"Okay," Gently, Marluxia pulled his hand from Mathis' and disappeared behind a set of bookshelves. Mathis looked up at Mia and pulled on her hand, beckoning her to kneel down to his short height.

"Will you read me a story?" He whispered in her ear. She pulled back from him and nodded, smiling.

"What do you need a book like this for?" Marluxia asked Riena, raising an eyebrow. Giving him a look, she snatched it from him.

"I need to learn how to be a proper wife. In _all _ways."

"You're nine, girl,"

"So? Some noble girls get married as young as twleve, and I need to be prepared." Marluxia rolled his eyes and shook his head. Riena walked out to the small circle of chairs and tables that her brothers were sitting at and set the book down, noticing Mia. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Riena," Adam scolded. "Don't be so rude."

"It's fine," Mia replied. "My name is Mia White. I'm from Winter's Hollow."

"Where it's winter all the time?" She reached across the table and patted her hand. "I'm so sorry."

Riena had dark brown hair like her father and grey eyes like her mother. Her hair was arranged in a beautiful pony tail with her long bangs in braids pinned near the bow keeping her hair up. She had her mother's face, but her father's tanned skin tone, and had a deep burgundy dress on. Mia giggled a bit. "You get used to it," Marluxia picked Mathis up and sat in the chair he was sitting in, setting the boy on his lap. Riena opened the book she had Marluxia get for her and Mia continued reading to Mathis, her soft voice filling the quiet library.

Marluxia listened to her, as she brought the tale of the story to life, changing her voice to fit different characters, reading with such emotion...he knew Mathis' mother didn't do that. She just read to sate the boy. He looked down at his little brother and smiled; he had such wonder in those big brown eyes, and whenever something bad happened in the story, his mouth would drop open in shock. "The prince will stop the curse right?" Mathis asked her. She smiled.

"We going to have to wait and see, won't we?" As she continued, the doors to the library opened, and Cherrie walked in.

"What are you doing holding my son, you wretch?" she asked Marluxia in a voice less than friendly. Keeping his eyes downcast, Marluxia stood and sat Mathis down on the seat; he looked up at him with sad eyes. "If you're going to be in here then go sit somewhere else." Mia looked up at the woman and sucked in her lips, wanting so badly to tell her to leave him alone. But Marluxia had learned a while ago to just obey what the lady of the castle told him to do, no questions asked. Glancing around at the other kids, she noticed they were all staring at Cherrie too, probably wanting to tell her what Mia wanted to say. All but Riley, who smiled to himself and continued reading.

"Yes, ma'am." Marluxia murmured before walking off to sit somewhere else, alone.

Taking a breath, Mia closed the book she was reading to Mathis and set it down on the table, standing. Mathis pulled on her sleeve and she leaned down to him. "Where are you going? The story isn't over yet."

"I know," Mia replied softly. "But I don't want Marluxia to have to sit by himself."

"You are of noble birth, girl. You don't have to sit with the bastard." Cherrie said. Trying hard not to throw a glare at her, Mia answered,

"I'm well aware. I _want _to sit with him."

In a way, Mia supposed she could understand where Cherrie was coming from. She and Lord Baron had been married when he slept with Marluxia's mother, and it probably hurt to know what he'd done. But that didn't mean it was Marluxia's fault, and it didn't mean she should treat him like the lowest animal. Nodding to the others, Mia turned and walked off in the direction he had gone.

...


	5. The Mistake

...

Mia found him, sitting on the window sill behind a bunch of bookshelves, and she sat across from him. "Why did you come back here?" he asked in a hard voice.

"Because I wanted to. I want to sit with you." He glared at her, the anger at Cherrie a deep blue fire in his eyes.

"_Why?_" She smiled softly.

"Because we're friends." His jaw clenched and he looked back out the window.

"You know, at one time I would've been really upset. I would've run to my room like a little kid, slammed the door and throw shit around. But now...I'm just done." _Hurt so much he can just say he's used to it now. _Mia thought sadly.

"It's not your fault," Mia said softly, putting her hand on top of his. "It's not like you asked to be born to unwed parents. You shouldn't be blamed for what they did."

"Well I am. Me and every other kid born out of wedlock." He pulled his hand away and glared at her for a moment before he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He looked back at her, stared at her for a moment, and then...

He pressed her against the wall, his lips covering hers. Her eyes widened, a sharp gasp entering her nose, but she didn't pull away. She didn't _want _to pull away. Instead, her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted for him, her hands moving to hold his face. As his tongue stroked inside her mouth, his fingers tangled in her soft hair, pressing her closer to him and somehow managing to deepen the kiss. However, when she gave a tiny, innocent moan he pulled away, staring at her. "I went too far..." he muttered in shock. "Sorry..." Before she could respond, he got up and briskly walked away, and soon she heard the library doors shut.

...

"What's the matter, Marluxia?" a voice asked as he walked down to his room. Closing his eyes he turned.

"What do you mean, Riley?" Similing, he replied,

"Well you left the library in quite a rush. Did something happen?" Marluxia opened his eyes to glare at his hlaf brother, and didn't answer. "Did you maybe...defile Mia? I saw what you did,"

"You better not tell anybody or else," he warned in a growl.

"Heh. Or else what?"

"Or else I'll slit your scrawny throat."

"I might tell mother you said that,"

"Be my fucking guest, Riley. She already hates me. There's nothing I could do to make it worse, so go ahead, be a tattle. I don't care."

The two boys stood there for a minute, Riley with a smug smirk on his face, Marluxia glaring at him. "So are you going to go tell her?" he asked finally.

"I won't tell her...if,"

"Dammit, Riley I won't do anything for you."

"She'll kick your ass right out of here, you know."

"Father wouldn't allow that,"

"Oh? You think he would choose you, the bastard son concieved by mistake over his wife and _true _children? You are dreaming, Marluxia." His jaw clenched and his hands falled into fists. How badly he wanted to bash in Riley's ugly little face, to slam him against the stone wall so hard he broke his neck, to _kill _him. "You'd have nowhere to go, you'd be all by yourself, a pathetic beggar in the streets. What a funny picture that makes."

Just as Marluxia took a threatening step toward the boy, someone said, "He will have a place to go," Riley turned and narrowed his eyes at Mia.

"You think your parents would allow him to stay with you?"

"As part of the army," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Of course you know what a good fighter he is?" Snarling, Riley's eyes became black. Well she could tell he hadn't thought of that.

"Shut up." He growled as he shoved past her, knocking her into the wall. After looking after him for a bit, Mia looked at Marluxia, who was staring at her with his jaw clenched. Without saying anything, he turned and walked the rest of the way to his bedroom, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"Great," Mia whispered. Now she hurt his pride.

...


	6. The Ride to the Vale of Tears

NOTE: Yes, this chapter is unbelievably short. Haha I just figured that it would leave more of a cliffhanger if I didn't continue on with them right now.

...

As Lord and Lady White rode down the trail leading to the Vale of Tears, he said, "You realize what that girl did."

"Yes,"

"How will we deal with that little thing?"

"It's only four more years, dear, and then, she'll be Lord Goustavo's problem."

"She ran away to get away from having to marry him. Who says she won't do it again?" Lady White looked at her husband. She was very beautiful on the outside, and Mia looked like an exact clone of her; she had a full, childish face, wide emerald green eyes, and full pink lips. However, she had black hair that fell all the way to her bum, and she never wore it up, rather, she just let it do what it wanted. And she always looked good.

"Darling, we will teach her to never run again."

...


	7. Their Chats

...

"How close do you think your parents are?" Marc asked Mia later on that day.

"Considering that the Steep Valley is on the other side of the mountain and my parents were only about half way there when I...got lost, I wouldn't say they're too close." she replied quietly, folding her hands in her lap. Marc frowned.

"Is something bothering you, Mia?" She glanced up at him for a moment then shook her head.

"No." His brown eyes narrowed.

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" She closed her eyes and hung her head.

"You and Marluxia are too much alike..." she grumbled.

"There's a really big part of me that wishes that Marluxia was nobility like the rest of you,"

"Do you like him?" Marc asked softly.

"A little. A lot..." she looked at him. "And I don't know why. I've never really liked noble people, or their servants..."

"He doesn't treat people like dirt like most of us do because he knows what it feels like, and I'm sure it's not a good feeling."

"Marc, he kissed me, and I liked it. And I don't know what to do now because it seems like he's avoiding me,"

"He just doesn't want to get you in trouble. You are betrothed." Mia closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair she was sitting in.

"It kind of hurts. I want to at least just be able to talk to him." Marc nodded slightly, then smiled.

"I wish my betrothed would at least speak to me." She looked at him.

"She doesn't?"

"Nope. She is against arranged marriages and swears she'll poison my food," he laughed gently. "I'll have to watch the cooks physically prepare it and take it out to the dining hall myself. It seems like she is serious."

"Your father told me your mother didn't like him when they first got married. I'm sure your intended will come around," Marc looked at her seriously.

"Will you?"

"No," she replied gravely. "Who I am to marry is not like you, or your father, or Marluxia. He's more like Riley. I'm sorry for saying this, but Riley is a snide, cruel boy," Marc stared blankly at the centerpiece on the table by the door and nodded.

"I know. And I'm afraid that Mathis will turn out like him. He spends so much time with him."

"Well he spends time with Marluxia too, doesn't he?"

"Yes. I think that's what is keeping him from beginning to hate anyone who isn't himself." He put his hand on Mia's, still folded in her lap. "You should spend time with him too. Even if it's only for a little while, I think you could teach Mathis to be more open-minded than Riley or mother, I really do. And," She frowned at the smile that spread across Marc's face. "It could be Mathis that makes Marluxia speak more to you."

...

"Marluxia Anthony Masters," He raised his eyebrows at the use of his full name and turned to look at Marc, who was leaning against the doorframe of his room, arms crossed.

"Was that necessary, Marcus Damon Windsor?" Marc smiled and uncrossed his arms, straightening himself out.

"I think it was. I had a chat with Mia," Marluxia's face grew solemn and his jaw clenched.

"Did you?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he snarled, turning his back. "But there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"I think you may have in the library," Marluxia sighed.

"She told you,"

"Yes. And you know the information is safe with me, brother," He turned and stared at him.

"I know it's safe with you, Marc, but it's not safe with Riley. He saw it, and I'm treading on thin ice with him. That's why I've been avoiding Mia,"

"Let me deal with Riley, alright? You ignoring Mia is hurting her, and she thinks that you don't like her,"

"That's not it. I just went too far in the library."

Marc sighed and walked over to Marluxia, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know I don't really approve of this, brother, but I won't stop you, and only because I know that you would never hurt her. I _know _that." Marluxia knew there was hidden meaning behind Marc's words; he was actually saying he _expected _Marluxia to never hurt Mia. He _expected _him to treat her like a princess. Marluxia clamped a hand down on Marc's shoulder opposite him.

"You know I won't."

...


	8. The Letter

NOTE: Yup, another ridiculously short chapter :D the bad guys don't get much attention D':

...

_Lord Goustavo,_

_I am sure you will be interested to hear the latest from my disobedient daughter-she ran away from our convoy so she would not have to marry you. We are on our way to the Vale of Tears where the Windsor household is taking care of her. Since you live closer to the Vale of Tears than we are, you would not mind making a quick trip over there, right? We would like her to not only be punished by us, but by you as well, so she knows you will not take her actions lightly. Think about it, sleep on it if you wish. We are still about four days from the Vale of Tears, so there's no real rush at the moment. Just please send word of your decision in two days._

_ Thank you, my dear friend._

_Highest Regards,_

_Lord Peter White_

Goustavo read the letter slowly, narrowing his muddy brown eyes and cocking his head. "She ran away, did she?" he mumbled in his deep, crackly voice. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," He folded the letter back up and tucked it back into the envelope it came in. "Royce!" He yelled.

Soon a scrawny teenage boy came running clumsily in, bowing much ungracefully when he came to an uneasy stop. "Yes, sir?"

"Prepare a convoy. We're going to the Vale of Tears."

...


	9. Trouble Brewing

...

"Stupid Marc," Riley grumbled, plopping down in a chair in the room he shared with Mathis. Earlier that evening, Marc had had a very serious talk with Riley, and while he wasn't too afraid of Marluxia, he _was _afraid of Marc. He had authority over the younger children, and their father would listen to him over Riley. This really screwed up his intentions. Why was Marc so attached to Marluxia? They weren't true brothers, so why should he care about him? Crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the floor, he pouted.

"What's the matter, Riley?" Mathis asked from his bed.

"Nothing..." An idea popped in his head and he smiled. "But Marluxia's breaking a really big rule," A conerned look overtook the little boy's features.

"He is?"

"Yes. He's a bastard, yet he's persuing Mia. That's against the law,"

"Why is it against the law?"

"Mia is nobility and Marluxia isn't. He could get both of them killed." That was a lie, but Riley was on a roll here. Mathis' eyes widened and he sat up.

"But I don't want Marluxia to die!"

"Then there is something you need to do."

...

Mathis walked down the corridor leading to the Hall of Thrones, hugging the teddy bear he had since he was a baby close to his chest. He didn't want Marluxia to die... He tapped his little fist against the door five times. "Come," he heard his father say. Using a good portion of his might, he pulled the door open and peered into the room. "What's wrong? You're supposed to be in bed, son," his father said.

"Dada, I'm worried about Marluxia," Mathis said. He frowned.

"Come here, boy."

Mathis walked the long way-or so it seemed considering how short he was-to his father, who picked him up and sat him on his lap. "Why are you worried about Marluxia?" Mathis thanked the gods his mother wasn't in the room as he replied,

"He likes Mia. A lot. And I'm afraid that they'll die," Tears welled in his eyes as he said this.

"You're afraid they'll die? Son, Marluxia knows not to do anything too rash, and even if something does happen, they won't die. Granted there will be repercussions, but they will not be killed, okay son?" Mathis nodded.

"Okay, dada."

...

"Well that did not go as planned," Riley growled, head dropping into his hands. Mathis had come running back to their room after Riley _thought _he got Marluxia in trouble ecstatic, saying that Marluxia wouldn't die, that everything would be okay. Taking a deep breath he propped his chin on his folded hands. Well, the only person left to rat Marluxia out to was his mother, but how to get around Marc?

...

_ Lord Windsor,_

_I am very disappointed to hear that your daughter, my intended, has run away. Considering I am only about two days away from the Vale of Tears, I will happily meet you there. I suggest that perhaps we should move the official engagement and the wedding so she does not try this again. We will discuss this further once we meet up. I look forward to seeing you again, my friend._

_Your Dearest Friend_,

_Lord Timothy Goustavo_

...


End file.
